Achelousaurus
General Statistics *Name: horneri *Name Meaning: Achelou's Lizard *Diet: Herbivore *Length: 6 meters (20 feet) *Time Period: Late Cretaceous *Classification: Ceratopsidae --> Centrosaurinae --> Pachyrhinosaurini *Place Found: Montana, USA *Describer: Sampson, 1995 Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Lightning *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1200 *Technique: 1000 **Compatibility: Tab 5 *Attack: TBA *Types: **Heroic Type (Japanese 2007 series; English & Taiwanese Series 2) **Tie Type (Japanese Gekizan series) *Arcade Nickname: **Japanese: 武骨な戦槌 (Clumsy Sentsuchi) **English: The Crude War Hammer **Taiwanese: 武骨戰鎚 Availability *Japanese **2007 3rd Edition (New; 037-竜; Heroic Type) **2007 4th Edition (036-竜; Heroic Type) **2007 4th Edition+ (043-竜; Heroic Type) **Gekizan 2nd Edition+ (020-竜; Tie Type) **Kakushin 3rd Edition's Red Dinosaurs Egg (EGG-017-竜) *English **Series 2 3rd Edition (New; 037-Dino; Heroic Type) **Series 2 4th Edition (043-Dino; Heroic Type) *Taiwanese **Series 2 3rd Edition (New; 037-龍; Heroic Type) **Series 2 4th Edition (043-龍; Heroic Type) Achelousaurus Card 4.png|Achelousaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 3rd Edition) Achelousaurus Card 3.png|Achelousaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition) Achelousaurus Card 2.png|Achelousaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition+) Achelousaurus Card Eng S2 3rd.jpg|Achelousaurus arcade card (English Series 2 3rd Edition) AchelouS23rdback.jpg|Back of Achelousaurus arcade card (English S2 3rd Edition) Achelousaurus Card Eng S2 4th.jpg|Achelousaurus arcade card (English Series 2 4th Edition) Achelousaurus Card Eng S2 4th back.jpg|Back of Achelousaurus arcade card (English Series 2 4th Edition) AchelouTai.jpg|Achelousaurus arcade card (Taiwanese S2 3rd Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Lightning *Owner: Gavro (Spectral Space Pirates), D-Team/Alpha Gang (probably) *Location: Ancient China, AD 636 *Appearances: Monk in the Middle *Dinosaurs Defeated: None *Armored Form: Spectral Armor Achelousaurus *Other: Only the Spectral Armor version of its card was clearly seen, though very small like with most of Gavro's dinosaurs. Move Cards ;Attack Burst :Achelousaurus gets a boost from electricity, lightning bolts causing a sandstorm; it runs up and knocks its opponent into the air, where they are struck with bolts lightning, then it jumps up and slams into them from below before kicking them down from above! TCG Stats Achelousaurus *Attribute: Lightning *Sign: Rock *Power: 1200 *Level: 2 *Life: 1 *Card Code: DKCG-037/160, DKS2-007/035 *Card Rarity: Silver Rare (DKCG), Common (DKS2) *Other Forms: Spectral Armor Achelousaurus *Image From: 07 3rd/S2 3rd arcade card *Abilities: ;Recharge :Instead of attacking with this Dinosaur, you can let 1 of your other Lightning Dinosaurs attack again this turn. Beachcomber Achelousaurus *Attribute: Lightning *Sign: Paper *Power: 1200 *Level: 2 *Life: 1 *Card Code: DKBD-020/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: (new art) *Abilities: ;Bolt :When this Dinosaur uses a Super Move and wins the battle, choose 1 of your opponent's Dinosaurs. It loses all abilities until the end of the turn. Barking Achelousaurus *Attribute: Lightning *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1200 *Level: 2 *Life: 1 *Card Code: DKDS-020/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: Ep. 61 anime scene *Abilities: ;Up: +400 :You can play this card as a Move that gives +400 Power. unknown Achelousaurus variant *Attribute: Lightning *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1200 *Level: 2 *Life: 1 *Card Code: DKJC-020/100 *Card Rarity: Thai Common *Image From: Ep. 61 anime scene *Abilities: (unreadable) Anime Mesozoic Meltdown Achelousaurus was first summoned by Gavro in Monk in the Middle in Ancient China to scare off a room full of villagers when they threw (at Ursula's order) "everything but the kitchen sink!" at him to save Dr. Z (who was then disguised as Sanzo Hoshi) from being captured. Ursula summoned Spiny to stop it, but Achelousaurus knocked him away, proceeding to easily speed around Spiny and hit him from behind, knocking him down for the count. He charged the Alpha trio, but was recalled as Gavro left. Achelousaurus was summoned again to fight Chomp when Gavro went after the real Sanzo Hoshi, getting its Spectral Armor form against Chomp's DinoTector form. It tackled Chomp and nearly beat him with Attack Burst, but Chomp managed to react fast enough and knocked Achelousaurus away with his tail on its next attack. Chomp then defeated Achelousaurus with Ultimate Thunder, destroying its Spectral Armor. Unfortunately, Gavro reclaimed its card and escaped with it, though it was probably freed when the Space Pirates were ultimately defeated. Trivia *Dr. Taylor's arcade & anime comments: **Japanese: 目と鼻の上にギザギザしたコブがついた草食恐竜だ。えりかざりの後ろには長い角が2本ある。 **English: A herbivore with rough raised areas above its eyes and on its nose, and two long horns on the end of its frill. **Taiwanese: 眼睛和鼻子上有著刺刺腫瘤的草食恐龍,領飾後面長著兩隻長角。 *Along with Tyrannosaurus, Majungasaurus, Prosaurolophus, Tuojiangosaurus, Afrovenator, Diceratops, Albertosaurus, Muttaburrasaurus, and Opisthocoelicaudia, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese Red Dinosaurs Egg card. *A non-Spectral Armor variant of its card was never clearly seen in the anime. It was only shown once from a distance behind a dust cloud, leaving it impossibly obscured. *Achelousaurus shares its anime dub roar (a shortened, guttural version of Chomp's) with several other Lightning Dinosaurs: Diceratops, the second Pentaceratops, and Maximus. *It was one of the few Space Pirate dinosaurs whose card was reclaimed by the Space Pirates after its defeat, the only others being the Deinonychus trio and their main dinosaurs. **It was also the only one reclaimed but never reused (potentially either because its Spectral Armor was destroyed, or because being defeated showed that he wouldn't be as effective as was needed). **It was the only one reclaimed after its Spectral Armor was destroyed (the unarmored Deinonychus trio had kept their armor when they were first defeated and after they were defeated again with their armor destroyed, their card was reclaimed by Rex). **Although it was reclaimed by Gavro, it was probably freed in the finale. *It was the only low rank Lightning Dinosaur of the Space Pirates who used a Move Card that wasn't an Assist Move (Pachyrhinosaurus summoned Anhanguera, and the other Lightning Dinosaurs didn't have Move Cards). Gallery attack burst.PNG|Achelousaurus charging up for Attack Burst square up.PNG|Chomp and Achelousaurus square off Achelou nagoya.gif|Achelousaurus in NagoyaTV 019.jpg|Spectral Armor Achelousaurus TCG card ach.jpg|Achelousaurus figure Achelousaurus Skeleton.jpg|Achelousaurus skull Navigation Category:Lightning Dinosaurs Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:Spectral Space Pirates Category:TCG